


Will That Help?

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [2]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Dakavendish - Freeform, Drabble, Fade to Black, I might start doing more of these, Implied Sexual Content, It's nice to get the creative juices flowing, M/M, Self-Challenge, This was written in about ten minutes so... it is what it is?, Vague Circumstances, Wordcount: 100.000-150.000, and it makes me feel better bc i feel like I've actually written something finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Two men find themselves thrown together after a particularly... riveting choice of words.





	Will That Help?

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write a 100 word drabble because inspiration has been... less-than-forthcoming recently, and... well. I failed. But I DID manage to poke a 150 word... thing, out of the effort, so I guess it wasn't all for naught. Hopefully.

The night begins with a frustrating assignment, a mission gone horribly wrong, and a pair of discouraged time travellers sitting on the steps of the remains of a once-proud historical building.

“This sucks,” Dakota finally states, at the same time Cavendish opens his mouth and lets out, “Oh, fuck me.”

Dakota stares at his partner, because his partner normally doesn’t partake in such vulgar language, and Cavendish stares defiantly back at him. 

A challenge has been put forth. 

“Will that help?” Dakota asks after a too-long silence, a slow, lazy smirk rolling over his features despite the heat of the still-smoldering wreckage behind them. 

“It might,” Cavendish mutters sullenly, but his gaze is still _locked_ on Dakota’s. 

The night begins with a frustrating assignment and a mission gone horribly wrong, but it ends with two men who couldn’t be less dejected in the back of their small, beat-up time vehicle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it all for naught? You tell me. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love; come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
